


gratitude

by Ishipithard



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I guess..., Idea - Freeform, It's sappy, Spoilers, i like angst, i'm sappy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipithard/pseuds/Ishipithard
Summary: just an idea I got from binging all things Gangsta in the last few days...





	gratitude

In the most recent chapter Nicolas and Alex end up in the Guild's base. They're in a cell and are offered military clothes because of the cold. Nicolas got dressed while Alex was sleeping but when she wakes up she's given the same clothes as him and is asked by the twilights to change... right there. Alex holds the clothes in her arms but makes no move to change. She hesitates for a moment then says in a small voice: "Here? would you mind...". Some asshole replies mockingly: "why do you care? you're a whore, right? just change here." or some shit like that... Alex flinches and her gaze drops to the floor. Nina yells something in the woman's defense and just when Alex is about to ask the girl not to interfere a loud banging is heard. Nicolas somehow breaks the cell's door, grabs the asshole by the throat and says: "pRiVate rOom. nOw." The asshole's superior, who had been listening to teh whole thing behind a door, walks in. He breaks the ashole and Nicolas apart by beating the asshole, apologises to Alex and assigns someone to take her to somewhere private to change.

 

might add more later, it's 2 am here lmaoo


End file.
